


Magician's Memorabilia

by ohnonick



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amnesia, Amnesiac Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher Lives, Bill Cipher Returns, Flashbacks, Human Bill Cipher, Post-Canon, Stressed Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonick/pseuds/ohnonick
Summary: Bill Cipher, an amnesiac and a street magician in Las Vegas, encounters Mason Pines, a man that he feels like he's seen before. As soon as he introduces himself to the man, he finds concerning and disturbing information about his past.





	Magician's Memorabilia

“Lucky, knowledge, and deals were always strong suits of mine,” the blond mused, shuffling through the cards, left, right, left, right. He made sure to show her that each card was unique, showing each face as he mixed up his suits. “At least,” he paused, bridging the cards and landing them into a perfect stack at the top of his palm, “I think they were?” He laughed loudly, which unnerved both the girl standing across from him and himself, but he couldn’t help it. The laugh was habit he couldn’t stop. Rolling his head around, he spoke, “Anyways, let’s start, shall we?” Nervously, she nodded, glaring at his gloved hand. “Pick a card.” As she picked from the deck marked with triangles and eyes, a cheshire grin spread onto his face. As she picked her card, the man’s left eye transitioned from gold to a vivid blue. “Three of spades?” he asked, his eyes staring right into hers. She laughed, nodding her head. Suddenly, he gasped out, “But, that’s impossible!” and her laughter quickly faded into worriedness. Smirking, he lifted up his deck, showing off the bottom card. “But the three of spades is right here! And here. And here.” As he spoke, he spread open the cards into a fan, revealing duplicates of her card over and over. Again, she was amused, but the fact that he had multiple of her card made him look like more of a sham. “Ah, you don’t like the trick?” he asked. Quickly, he slid all the cards back into the deck, then pushing it into a fan the other way. Suddenly, each card was back to their normal state. “That’s a shame.” Her eyes widened with awe, and she applauded his work. “Thank you, thank you, you’re toooo kind! Now, don’t forget, I take tips.” After she giggled, she gave the man a dollar, which he stuffed into his top hat. “Bye bye now!” he cheered as she walked off, waving as she did. As his blue eye melted back into yellow, he leaned against the wall of the building, happy with his work. 

 

The sidewalk bustled with casino-goers, drunk parties, newlyweds, and families all around- a lovely sea of people to impress and trick. Out of everybody in the crowd, the tall man felt himself drawn to one face in particular. He recognized him but didn’t know how. Something about the man drew the magician closer. He had to get his attention. “Hey, kid. Yeah, you in the vest! Come, and witness true magic firsthand!” The brunette in the vest walked towards him, amused by the claim. Stretching his hand out for a greeting, the blond used his signature grin on the man, but, rather than completing the handshake, the shorter male froze, something going off in his head. Quickly, he shook his head, dismissing the thought, and took the other’s hand.

 

“Mason Pines. Pleased to meet ya,” the brunette said, standing across from him. Jokingly, he added, “Can’t wait to see how you’ve scammed The Strip.”

 

“It’s not a scam, kid,” the blond laughed, his eyes focusing on the cards. “It’s called a third eye, unlike the other shmucks here. Anyways, the name’s Bill Cipher. Sounds a little fake, and I’m not too sure of it myself, but-” He cut himself off as Mason gripped his wrist. “Hey, hey, hands off, kid. Fragile property over here.”

 

Mason’s grip lightened a bit, but he refused to let go. His eyes were wide as he stared into Bill’s. “You can’t be him,” he muttered in shock. The mere whisper seemed so cryptic to the man in the suit, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Yet, the quote made total sense in his head when he played it back. He can’t be Bill. Bill shouldn’t exist. But why? His foot tapped the ground anxiously as he snapped back to reality.

 

“Look, I don’t know you,” which is technically not a lie, “and I don’t know if I did something to you in the past or what-”

 

“Shut up, you demon!” The sudden change of tone caught Bill off guard, causing him to force himself out of Mason’s grasp. “You know exactly what you did! How’d you do it? What poor kid did you force out of his body? How’d you come back?” At this point, the brunette was on the verge of screaming, the only thing stopping him was the fact that they were in public. As his eyes swept the chairs, the deck, Bill, and the whole shebang, he laughed bitterly. “You didn’t even try hiding. It’s all so obvious- I can’t believe I shook your hand just a second ago! Oh, god, I bet you’ve cursed about every person you’ve encountered with a deal.” Mason looked stressed beyond belief.

 

Meanwhile, Bill’s head swirled into a frenzy, confused by what horrors or deals this boy is even referring to. “What the hell are you talking about?” he murmured, tempted to get the police. Yet, part of him felt a bit of both pity and amusement when watching Mason. “Look, you have to have the wrong guy. I couldn’t forget something this big, could I?” Although it seemed like he directed the question to the frantic male, it was also directed a bit towards himself. Boy, amnesia sure is a fun game. “Plus, I can’t possess people. Trust me, the moment I even realized I had magic, I tried.” He snickered, but he tried keeping a serious face. Yet, suddenly, he felt his stomach turn while his left eye turned back into that burning blue. For a second, an image of the boy flashed before his eyes. A thought. Of Mason’s past. Everything seemed like static, except a minor detail. A pine tree hat. As quick as the thought came upon him, he slipped back into consciousness. “But there’s that.” Oof.

 

The man glared daggers at him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. “Let’s go.”

 

“Where…? I get that this is Vegas and all, but hopping into random men’s cars isn’t my thing. Well, not always-”

 

“I see you didn’t lose your humor. Come on. We’re going to my apartment.”

 

“Ahahah, don’t think I’m going to go down that easy, kid.” He took a coin out of his top hat. “But I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Heads or tails?” Bill’s eye flashed blue, and he knew that the coin would land on tails. Of course, he used this moment of clarity to his advantage, interjecting, “I pick tails. Heads means I go with you.” I mean, why on earth would he even risk dying in the first place? For a second, he let the coin flip through his fingers, fidgeting with it back and forth. “You okay with heads? Good.” Despite the protest of the other, who clearly didn’t intend to be heads at first, he proceeded to flip the coin into the air. Before it landed, though, Mason caught it and placed his hand down palm-first onto Bill’s hand. As he lifted his hand, it revealed the coin, which showed heads. The smartass smirk was wiped off Bill’s face. “Oops?” How the hell did this kid mess up his vision? Lifting his hands up, he stood up straight, pushing away from the wall. “Deal’s a deal. You’re the first I’ve lost to,” he laughed. “Now what am I getting myself into? I never quite cared if my partner’s a man or woman, as long as they know how to please.” He smirked, looking up at Mason. The joke wasn’t well-received, clearly, since all it did was earn a glare from the man. “Not a joker, huh?” he muttered, rolling his eyes. As he glanced away, it occurred to him that he’s awfully sarcastic, and he didn’t care what kind of adult jokes he made. For a second, he feared what he did in the past. Was his attitude always this bad? And what if the kid did know him? Quieting down, he turned back towards Mason, expectanting him to lead the way. Shit. What if the kid was going to get revenge on him? Bill thought of himself as an average person, but, with everything Mason was saying, what if he was some crime boss or something? That would explain how he got his whole wardrobe and asshat personality. Wait, wait, wait. Magic. Why wasn’t the kid shocked by the magic? If anything, it pissed him off. Was he used to this?

 

Before Bill could sit down to think about what the hell was going on, Mason grabbed him by the arm and started leading him. The thoughts were so overwhelming that he couldn’t stop to pick up what Mason was trying to explain to him. “I need to document everything, and I need to warn Grunkle Ford,” was all Bill really processed. He knew this man. He knew what he was talking about. But it all seemed so foreign. The two finally made it to the parking lot of Caesars Palace, which was full of cars of all shapes and sizes, but it was clear of people except a ditzy couple laughing and entering an elevator. “I can’t believe that I found you of all people all the way here.” Worriedly, he pulled out his phone, beginning to text somebody. Bill chose not to question it, since the whole thing was already getting convoluted.

 

“I’ve lived here all my life?” Bill responded, but an air of uncertainty was definitely there. Mason took out his keys and fumbled with it for a moment before unlocking a nearby car. It was a boring white Nissan, which was slightly unimpressive, but whatever.

 

“Look, I’ve only seen one person that does what you do. If I’m wrong, this is gonna be the absolute most awkward occurance to exist, but I need to figure out what you are either way. Weirdness isn’t seen all the way out here that often.”

 

“‘Weird’ is harsh,” he laughed, leaning against the car. “And I can’t help you figure out ‘what I am,’ since I don’t know what I am.”

 

Mason cringed, immediately responding. “Weird as in magical and evil. Not weird weird. And how do you not know what you are?” He opened the door for the blond before getting into the driver’s seat.

 

“You make me seem like a witch,” he muttered. Actually, that might be the case; he shouldn’t shoot down the idea so fast. He wrapped his hand around his deck anxiously. “I don’t remember, okay? Look, I don’t know anything from before a couple weeks after I turned sixteen. My memory is fuzzy. Got it, kid?” Putting the deck in the top hat, he fiddled with the brim, eyeing the brunette. “I remembered my name when I woke up in some house with a bunch of other hungover high school kids. I had a headache, and I woke up with a tattoo on my ankle, too. I figured it was new, since it stung when I poked at it. I figured out I had powers when I turned tequila into water when I was looking for a drink.” He snickered, adding, “Thought it was a fever dream.”

 

“If you don’t mind, Bill, can I see your license?”

 

“So, funny thing. I don’t know how to drive anymore- apparently, I knew how to drive at some point, because I do actually have a driver’s license. It’s one of those ones you get before you’re twenty-one that’s vertical. The only time I use it is to drink. It’s unimportant, anyways.” The driver’s license had a different name on it, but it was  _ his  _ face, and he was almost _ certain _  his name was Bill. He couldn’t show Dipper, or he’d flip and call him a body-stealing demon again. Crap, what if he was one? What if Dipper was right? No, that makes no sense.

 

Almost like he wanted to be nicer, Mason’s tone changed, replying, “Trust me, I’d love to see it. I just need to check details, like birthday-”

 

“June sixth, ninety-six. There you go.”

 

“So you’re,” he paused, counting the years in his head, “twenty-two? And you lost memory at sixteen. Six years ago? What was the date you woke up?”

 

“Alright, detective,” he groaned, “you’re a small child-”

 

“Nineteen!”

 

“Small child. A small child interrogating me about the night I got so drunk I lost memory. It was early September or late August. You know, I don’t know why I’m bothering with this,” he laughed. This was all so strange.

 

“That lines up perfectly with when we killed that person that acts exactly like you. So, you’re that Bill. Fuck. But you don’t remember anything? Or is this another mind game?” The last part was in a harsher tone, causing Bill to take in what he was saying. How cruel was he? When Dipper called him a demon, was he a literal demon? Like the paranormal kind? That possessed people? More importantly, he’s sitting next to his killer.

 

“I want you to explain everything to me. What was I, Dipper? Why’d you kill me? If I am him, that is.”

 

Suddenly, he slammed the brakes, freezing with horror. Luckily, the side street was pretty empty. “You’re him. I didn’t tell you that,” he muttered with absolute confidence.

 

“Tell me what?”

 

“You remembered I’m Dipper. You’re him. I-I can’t wait for Ford to call. I need to talk to him, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> mm i might edit a lil bit of this later idk


End file.
